1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pop-up module for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a pop-up module that includes a pop-up member and is used in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flash device is generally used to illuminate scenes that do not have enough available light in order to adequately take a photograph with a photographing apparatus (e.g., a camera or a camcorder). As photographing apparatuses have been gradually miniaturized, they are sometimes designed to have a pop-up flash structure so that a flash device can be exposed to the outside of the photographing apparatus only when necessary. Furthermore, many other electronic devices in addition to photographic apparatuses have been configured to have a pop-up structure due to space and design limitations.
Accordingly, the size of a pop-up structure should be reduced in order to effectively use the inner space of a corresponding device. In addition, there is a need for a simple pop-up structure in order to reduce manufacturing costs.